


Kylo Wept

by ocktorok



Series: Kylo Wept [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood, Crucifixion, Gore, M/M, Prayer, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, crown of thorns, either way theres a cat o nine tails, im not sure, is it torture if it's consensual?, mild gore?, torture i guess?, y'know the fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocktorok/pseuds/ocktorok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hux doesn't mind getting his hands dirty, and things don't go quite as Kylo expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo Wept

**Author's Note:**

> Or, this is actually a crucifixion, mind the tags children.

His wrists oozed, inflamed and bleeding around the coarse leather binding him to the slat. He couldn’t breathe, lungs refusing to expand around the pain lancing across his back.

He had been strapped here for hours, unable to do anything at all but scream as Hux struck him, again and again, iron tips of the cat o’ nine tails shredding him from shoulder to thigh. His awareness had faded and re-centered on the blood; gleaming on his hips and legs, arms and back, the floor around him. Christ, even his face, where it ran from the barbed crown bequeathing his temples, clotting over his eyes and plugging his nostrils, tenderly brushing his lips before dropping like kisses to his neck, his shoulders.

Slivers of skin spattered wetly around his feet as Hux cut into him again, barbed claws latching and tearing into flesh already exposed and split open.

“Are you enjoying this?” Hux’s fervid tone curled around his spine and choked him, wrenching a breathless moan from his throat even as the vicious twist of Hux’s wrist sent iron piercing through his calves. “How sordid of you.”

Kylo shuddered, over-raw and sensitive, pushing his hips against the slat in an obscenely pathetic display, unable to move enough for friction to ease the ache between his legs.

“How absolutely debased.”

Hux was relentless, the unforgiving roil of metal against Kylo’s flesh a testament to his will, his strength, as again and again he reared back, using the full force of his body in a brutal arch. The sweep of stinging lashes were like the sweet nothings of a lover, painting the world a luminous rose, so welcome and trusted, so _expected_ , that Kylo tensed, nerves shrieking when, without warning, Hux touched him.

Gently.

With his hands.

He pulled Kylo’s abused wrists from their bonds and let Kylo fall against him, unable to stand on his own, thorns of his crown scattering pinpricked constellations into Hux’s shirt.

He burned where Hux touched him, dry hands chafing against savaged skin, every ginger step shooting pain up his ravaged legs. He stumbled, bare feet blood slick and treacherous, caught between his inability to work his own limbs and the sanguine promise of his imminent release. Gazing up from his stupor to the halo of Hux’s hair, the divine fire of it, Kylo smiled. Surely now, he thought, Hux would relent. He groaned as Hux laid him down, draped him over wooden beams. Instinctually flinching away from the contact, mindlessly protective of the massacre of his back, he nevertheless stilled at the quiet expectance in Hux's eyes.

“Do you want me?” Hux asked, fingers spreading through the blood on his thighs, teasingly close to where Kylo so desperately wanted them, “Do you want this?”

An unthinking _“Yes,”_ slipped like a hymn from his lips, lightheaded and rapturous.

The cutting gleam of Hux’s teeth was the only indication Kylo was given that this was anything more than exactly what it seemed.

 

 

 

Then, the only thing that existed was pain.

 

 

 

 

Through the sick crack of his bones, Kylo heard himself screaming; pressure bursting the blood vessels in his eyes as he tore his own vocal chords to shreds in his agony. With a dull, repetitive thud, iron pierced wood, flesh, as Hux hammered stakes through his forearms. Blood poured from the holes in fine copper ribbons over Hux’s finger as he prodded the wound, idly remarking,“I am a devout man, Kylo Ren.”

Hefting the beams to lean upright against the wall, he trailed his hand over the cream and crimson expanse of Kylo’s torso. “Were you a lesser being, I might kneel at your feet and worship.”

Hux leaned forward, shifting the grip of his hands to slide down Kylo’s arms, pressing his thumbs firmly into either spike and sweetly kissing him, a shattering tenderness that swept the blood from Kylo's mouth in decadent streaks across the face of his beloved. 

Hux pulled back and stroked, once, gently sloping his hand over the weeping head of Ren's length, and whispered, “But I would not think to debase a God so," before he was gone, the clip of his boots echoing briefly off the walls, until Kylo was utterly alone, crucified to Hux’s mercy.

 

 


End file.
